1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a tool useful for stabilizing a valve bridge while loosening or tightening a jam nut when adjusting valves of engines, and especially those engines having four valves per cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, valve adjustments for four-valve engines have been difficult to manage because of the fact that one hand of a user is needed to hold a wrench to manipulate the jam nut disposed on the bridge beneath a rocker arm while the other hand is needed handle a screwdriver to turn the adjustment screw. Also, where the jam nut is difficult to loosen, excessive torque may be applied to the bridge, often producing misalignment or bending of the valve pushrods. Some engine technicians have attempted to use a second wrench disposed beneath the wrench controlling the jam nut to engage the knuckle of the bridge and reduce the likelihood of damage while turning the jam nut. In that case, however both wrenches must be manipulated by one hand of the user, and it is difficult to maintain the proper wrench alignment and apply oppositely directed force to both wrenches while simultaneously turning the adjustment screw with the other hand. A tool is therefore needed that will facilitate valve adjustments, especially in engines having four valves per cylinder.